Always Expect The Unexpected
by AllShadesOfPurpleRedAndBlue
Summary: *Rubbish summary* Sasuke thought it was a mistake, Sakura thought she was in heaven. What happens when not everything goes to plan and everything has to change? Main SasuSaku, slight NaruHina, NejTen, ShikaIno. It's my FIRST fanfic so please be nice
1. The Beginning of it All

**Always Expect the Unexpected**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Summary**: It was an accident. Sasuke thought so, Sakura thought it was wonderful. Sakura gets the shock of her life and who is there to comfort, protect and help her. Main SasuSaku, Slight NaruHina, ShikaIno and NejTen.

**Author's Note**: The teams are still together. It is a similar time to when their all 12/13. Also when I wrote this originally I was a ShikaIno fan but now I am a ShikaTem fan.

* * *

Sasuke had left Konoha for vengence and everyone behind and as a result left Sakura an emotional wreck but however after two and half years he came back. To celebrate Sasuke's return and reinstatement as a shinobi of Konoha, everyone; Rookie Nine, Gai's team and the sand ninja, had thrown a party and everyone had gotten very drunk. Once everyone had left, there was only Sasuke and Sakura left. Throughout the night, Sasuke and Sakura had enjoyed their own party.

* * *

Once morning came, Sasuke had woken up early with a splitting headache and could just about remember the events of last night. He found he couldn't move so he looked down and found Sakura fast asleep and noticed that they weren't wearing anything either. He untangled himself from her, got up and put on some clothes. Sakura then gave out a small groan. "Ssssh, go back to sleep Sakura." Sasuke whispered.

He took a shower, got dressed properly and put Sakura in her underwear and one of his tops. It took him about 10 minutes to find everything though. After he had finished he went to the kitchen ate some breakfast and went for a walk to clear his head. While he was out for a walk he started to remember fully the eventful night behind him.

Back at the house, Sasuke had just left for his walk and Sakura had woken up. "What? What am I doing here, and in my underwear and one of Sasuke's tops?" she asked herself surprised and shocked to see herself in that sort od situation. Suddenly all of what happened came flooding back to her of last night. She could also remember, she was starting to wake up and Sasuke told her to go back to sleep and she so did as she was exhausted still. Sakura looked around and found she was in Sasuke's room and his bed. She decided to get up and also took a shower, got changed properly and also ate her breakfast.

By the time she had eaten breakfast and washed up Sasuke had come back. "Hi Sasuke." She said awkwardly and avoiding eye conatct but Sasuke looked at her as if he expected her to still be asleep. "Hello, Sakura." For the next few minutes they sat there in an uncomfortable silence until someone knocked on the door. '_Knock, Knock, Knock.'_ They just stared at the door then at each other, '_Knock, Knock, Knock.' _Sasuke got up and walked towards the door, "Ahhh, come onnnn! Answer the door already." Sasuke just smirked at Naruto's lame comment. Sasuke opened the door to find Naruto and he had brought the whole gang along.

Sakura didn't feel like talking to anyone anything so she just huddled up and sat there on the couch staring at what was happening in front of her. Sasuke just stared at everyone and suddenly Naruto spoke up, "It's about time! I was dying out here!" Just before Sasuke could say anything Hinata spoke up, "Cut it out n-Naruto! L-leave him a-alone." all seven walked in, still shocked that Hinata had told Naruto off but immediately Naruto noticed Sakura sitting on the sofa. "When did Sakura get here? It's like half ten in the morning." Sakura just looked at Naruto then Sasuke. Naruto was too busy to notice Sasuke and Sakura staring at each other.

For the whole of their friends visit both Sasuke and Sakura were silent. Everyone noticed this and for Sasuke it was normal, but for Sakura it meant something was wrong. Ino spoke up and managed to silence everyone. "Sakura is something wrong? You seem really quiet compared to normal." Sakura looked at her and gave her the best smile she could and said, "No, nothings wrong why would it be?"

Deep down Sakura was really worried because there was a chance that she might be pregnant because her and Sasuke hadn't used protection and she stopped smiling and looked at Sasuke for a moment, then started talking to Ten-Ten about the party last night. Sasuke just let out a sigh and sat there. After about an hour and a half everyone had left and, again it was just Sasuke and Sakura. They looked at each other awkwardly and Sakura spoke, "Well I guess I better go home then." They walked to the door and Sasuke spoke for the first time all morning, "Bye Sakura see you around."

Sakura walked off home after giving Sasuke an awkward smile while Sasuke closed the door and sat down to thinking.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Sasuke and Sakura tried to stay away from each other as much as possible and Kakashi took notice of the fact that, when they were together they tried to stay away from each other but, when they had to work together they worked together perfectly. In those couple of weeks Team 7 had completed 14 missions. Three of the missions had been B-rank missions as well. Knowing Naruto, he was just pleased they completed so many missions. That day though was different.

Naruto had noticed the change in both Sasuke and Sakura, so he spoke to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, is something wrong with those two?"Naruto said concerned for his friends."Naruto, something has happened between Sasuke and Sakura and they're scared of it." Guessing what had happened between the two. Naruto was confused about the comment but took it in his stride.**

* * *

****Well here's the first chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Please review**

**Thank you xx**


	2. Confirmation

However the other two members of Team 7 were training, trying to get their minds off the possibility that there was still a chance Sakura may be pregnant with Sasuke's child. They trained and trained until Kakashi said it was time to stop and suggested they go to lunch, "Why don't we finish for the day and go for lunch at the ramen shop?" They went to lunch and Sakura had the smallest possible ramen bowl and threw it back up five minutes after everyone else had finished their ramen.

After the ramen Sakura bought a pregnancy test on her way home (**A/N: They all have modern day technology like mobiles and stuff like that**) and took the test. While she was waiting for the results she called Sasuke, who was luckily on his own, to come over to see the results with her. He came over just in time to see the results.

They sat there in silence for a minute and then it was time. Sakura took the cover off the pregnancy test and the test said, _"Pregnant"_, It was now official Sakura was pregnant with Sasuke's child.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, opened them and looked at Sakura. "_**T**__**his is**__**a big mistake. Now Sakura is pregnant the team will be weakened and loose some of it's brain power. But still it is my child and I do want to revive my clan... just not in this way."**_ Sasuke thought to himself sighing.

Sakura stared at it with wide eyes. She couldn't believe it she was PREGNANT! "_**OHMYGOD! Oh my god! I'm pregnant and with Sasuke's child. I'll have to tell mum and take time off of the team. DAMNIT!" **_However Inner Sakura had other plans. _**"But that's what you wanted wasn't it to have Sasuke's child?" **_Sakura bent down and put her head in her hands and sighed _**"Yes...No...Maybe I don't know. Well not like this at least..." **_She thought then she looked at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye. He was just sitting there with his eyes closed and sighing.

Breaking them out of their train of thought, the doorbell suddenly went. '_Ding, Dong_' Moving as fast as she could Sakura got read of the pregnancy test by hiding it in the last place anyone would think to look. "Hurry up and answer the door already." Ten-Ten said from the other side growing impatient. Sakura went to the door and it seemed Sasuke was one step ahead of her already and he had hidden himself from them, if not left. Sakura opened the door and said,"Hey Ten-Ten. What you doing here?" Sakura was hoping she would take the hint to go away.

"Hello, did you forget Sakura, you, me and the other girls are going shopping today. We organise it last week." Ten-Ten said with concern and curiosity towards Sakura."Oh, yeah must have forgotten." Sakura grabbed her purse and left but Sasuke had already left when she answered the door. She left and went shopping with the girls. All through shopping Sakura was worrying but at the same time she was excited. She was taken out of her chain of thought again all of a sudden,

"Sakura, you ok because you haven't been paying attention and when we ordered ice-cream you didn't have any." Hinata asked with a little worry in her voice, no-one noticing she had no stutter. "Hinata, I'm fine and I didn't get any ice-cream because I don't won't any at the moment." Sakura replied giving the best smile she could in her mood. She then mentally slapped herself, _**" What a lame excuse why I didn't have ice-cream. I am **__**NOT**__** telling them the truth of why I didn't though. At least not yet anyway." **_Sakura thought._** "OH MY GOD That was sooo lame!!"**_ Inner-Sakura said in her head.

They finished shopping and Sakura decided she would talk to Kakashi in the morning about what to do about the baby.

* * *

After the weekend Team 7 met up at the bridge. Kakashi was late again and Sakura was worrying of his reaction about finding out her secret."Sasuke can I talk to you about ...." then she looked at her stomach. Naruto got curious so he tried to listen. Sasuke noticed and knocked Naruto out so he wouldn't listen, while Sakura chuckled to herself at what had just happened. They spoke in a whisper in case Kakashi came and tried to listen as well.

"I'm going to tell Kakashi about 'it' and see if I can get time off because I don't want to harm the baby and I need to prepare because becoming a mother a huge deal." Sakura said trying not to make eye contact with Sasuke. "That would be for the best and he will probably ask the Hokage about your time off as well." Both of them sighed. "I know but won't the team be weakened without me, Sasuke." Sakura asked looking up a bit. "Of course, the team will be weakened but I suppose you need to protect the baby." Sasuke said folding his arms. He knew he should care about the baby as it was his and Sakuras' but he didn't really.

Maybe he would feel different when it was born. After all she was one of the main reasons he came back in the first place.

"Sasuke. I'm going to tell Kakashi the basics and I need time off to prepare. I'll try not to get into a conversation with him about it." Sakura said trying to find the right words, but finding it difficult and mentally slapping herself for sounding like an idiot. "That would be for the best and try not to tell him anything other than you're pregnant and you need time off to prepare." Sasuke replied.

"I'm NOT going to tell him who the father is either." Before Sasuke had time to say something Kakashi came in a puff of smoke. "Hello team, sorry I'm late I got lost on the path of life...." Kakashi started to say and then came the "LIAR!"from Naruto, who had woken up since Sasuke knocked him out, but Sakura hadn't said a word or even argued with Naruto.

Sakura was just sat there hugging her knees to her chest with Sasuke sat beside her. They were talking about something important to the two of them as they left out Naruto in their little chat. They both had noticed Kakashi come in and started talking when to tell him before or after training.

Sasuke won in getting Sakura to tell him before training. Naruto noticed that Sakura hadn't said anything as well as Kakashi and decided to ask some questions.

Before he could Sakura got up, with the help of Sasuke, and walked over to Kakashi."Kakashi-sensei can I talk to you NOW, about something important." Sakura said looking at her feet."Of course Sakura." Kakashi smiled at her from underneath his mask.

"Privately." Sakura said smiling weakly at him. They walked off at little a way from the boys and Sakura told Kakashi everything herself and Sasuke had discussed about what to tell him.

* * *

Back with Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto was sat on the other side of Sasuke, where Sakura had sat 5 minutes beforehand. Naruto kept asking questions like, "Wonder what Sakura is telling Kakashi-sensei?" and "Why are they taking so long, I want to go on a mission."

Sasuke just sat there with his eyes closed thinking about what will happen to Sakura and their baby. He was quickly taken from his train of thought when Sakura and Kakashi came back. Sakura walked over to Sasuke and half-hugged him (**A/N: They're doing that thing where you sort of hold each others forearms**) and told him that Kakashi would see what he could do.

Behind Kakashi was smiling and Naruto was being even more dense and stupid than usual. He didn't get it!!!

"Ok guys, training cancelled today as I need to talk to the Hokage about something." With that he teleported to the Hokage's office in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Please read and review **

**Thank you **


	3. Family

Naruto walked off to wait for Hinata to finish training, Sasuke went home and Sakura also went home and stayed in her room thinking about whether or not to call Sasuke and organise a time to tell her mum about her pregnancy. Even though she had just seen him.

She decided to talk to Sasuke after training tomorrow about it, she also decided she would talk to him about if she should call her friends over as well.

* * *

What both Sasuke and Sakura didn't know was that in the shadows following Sasuke to the Uchiha's grave site was the rest of the gang. They had followed him to see what was up with Sakura. They listened to everything Sasuke was saying and it seemed he was saying nothing about Sakura.

* * *

The gang jumped to a tree closer to Sasuke and listened even more. Subconsciously, they were all holding their breathes.

* * *

Sakura was now 2 months pregnant and she and Sasuke had already told her parents and it was time to tell their friends. They had to wait though as Naruto and Hinata were out on a date, as were Neji and Ten-Ten and Ino and Shikamaru.

Once their friends were round and everyone was sat down, everyone had their eyes on Sasuke and Sakura.

They had invited Rock-Lee and a few others over as well. "What are we doing here you two?" Rock-Lee asked looking at Sasuke and Sakura. Suddenly noticing their linked hands. "Well, you're here because...." Sakura's voice trailed off and replaced by Sasuke's,"Sakura's pregnant!" He said to get it over with.

Everyone sat there wide eyed at the two of them. Hinata was the first one to speak,"C-congrats, y-you two. W-who's the f-father?" Hinata stuttered out, having a pretty good guess already but knew everyone wanted it confirmed. The rest of them looked at them and they REALLY wanted to know.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and then Sakura looked down and said clearly, "Sasuke." Lee looked teary eyed and sat there but congratulated them anyway.

The next thing the two parents-to-be knew they were bombarded with 'congratulations' and 'How far gone are you, Sakura?' or 'Is it a boy or a girl?' or 'Can I touch your stomach?' (**A/N: The last question is only from the girls**) The last question they got was 'When and how did it happen?'

Sakura started explaining everything that happened and that Kakashi is trying to see whether or not if she can have time off to have the baby.

* * *

In the Hokage's office Kakashi was explaining everything to the Hokage that Sakura had told him and more. "I believe Sasuke is the father of her baby and they both wish that Sakura stop training until she is ready and the baby is old enough to be left alone." Kakashi stated to the Hokage and the other senseis. Hokage thought for moment and said in response, "Cancel training until Sakura and the baby are ready. Cancel it for all nine 'rookies' and for Gai-sensei's team as well."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage."

Back with the gang, all 12 of them, the four senseis explained that everyone will be taking time off to help Sakura and her child. However everyone was, at the moment, just happy to have time off. That was because they had been so busy with all the missions they seemed to be getting.

* * *

Back at her house, Sakura had got read of the pregnancy test and was taking a break. She was in her room and writing in her diary for the first time in 4 months,

_Dear Diary,_

_I have some important news, I'M PREGNANT!! I know, can you believe it? I didn't either at first. It all happened when Sasuke came back from defeating his brother and Orochimaru. Sasuke is the father of this baby. I have a gut feeling Rock-Lee is upset as I know he likes me. Hahaha! However I can't help but feel a little sorry for him but I know there's someone out there for him._

She continued to write about everything that had happened since she became pregnant.

* * *

With Sasuke back at his house he was thinking about the past events, how he was going to cope being a father and how he was going to keep it together with Sakura and for their baby. _**"Great, I get Sakura pregnant and now I have to stay with her for our kid. We can't do any missions or training for about a year while the others get stronger." **_He thought frustrated at himself.

All of a sudden Sasuke started to hear an other version of his voice, It was Inner Sasuke. _"Hello! You don't have to stay with Sakura for your kid, you want to!!" **"Shut Up!" **_He snapped back.

Sasuke couldn't believe it he was having an argument with his inner self. Then Inner Sasuke said something Sasuke had known but ignored for her own safety. HE LOVED SAKURA!! Suddenly he started to think of her beauty, her smell, the times they had spent together and anything he could to relate to Sakura.

He started to think that he could probably cope with being a father. _**"This is the beginning of reviving the Uchiha clan. Maybe I should, for when we're older, get Sakura to marry me."**_

* * *

At the same time Sakura and Inner Sakura were having an argument. Yet Again. Sakura started thinking about whether Sasuke would want the baby or not, because he didn't seemed bothered at all about the baby while she was scared, nervous and excited about it.

She had noticed one thing about Sasuke since that night. He started to talk a lot more than he usually would before he defeated his brother and Orochimaru. She let that thought slip away from her mind and started to pack her most needed items as she was staying round Ino's for the first time in several years.

She packed her things and took them around Ino's house for the weekend coming.

* * *

The weekend soon came and everyone kept pestering Sakura. Behind the scenes, Sasuke's fan girls and Sakura's fan boys were so disappointed that they thought it may not be worth it any more, but they would never be able to give up all hope.

However round Ino's, Ino had invited everyone round to spend time together as a group. They had gone off in groups of their own anyway. Ino and Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Ten-Ten, Sasuke and Sakura, the others who had come and then the senseis.

She had even invited the senseis, for some weird reason. It was basically a party. Everyone had gone by lunch to do their own thing. Sakura and Ino were left in the house and Ino asked Sakura something that hadn't really been thought about, "So Sakura, what are you going to call the baby?"

"I don't know Ino. Me and Sasuke have never really spoken about it yet. We haven't had a chance." Sakura said concentrating on something else. "Ok I get that, but why did your mum want you to stay round here?" Ino asked just curious.

"She sent me here because round my place their having a big family reunion and my parents thought it would be a bad idea to let, the rest of my family see me pregnant for some reason. I think it's because most people in my family would think I'm too young and irresponsible" Sakura replied as if it were second-nature.

**BOOM!!!! **It was an explosion from around the area of the Haruno's residence. "WHAT THE HELL, WAS THAT?!!" Ino nearly screamed. Just as Sakura opened her mouth, someone burst though the door and told Sakura to go to her place immediately. Sakura got there and couldn't believe her eyes. Everything was in ashes and her ENTIRE family was dead. No-one was alive any more. She fell to her knees and burst into tears. The jounins of the village kept everyone as far away as possible and only let her friends past.

The girls started to cry as well and cried in the boys chests. Sasuke knelt beside Sakura and she cried and cried into his chest, but he didn't care, not any more.

After the girls had no more tears left in them they tried to help Sakura move her stuff from Ino's to Sasuke's. The move went without saying really after what had happened as her only option left was to move in with Sasuke.

* * *

At Sasuke's while they were trying to get Sakura settled and relaxed Sasuke kept thinking about the events of the day. _**"I can't believe someone would sink so low to kill Sakura's entire family. I never wanted anyone else to loose their family like me. I would have done anything to stop this from happening to Sakura of all people. Thank god she wasn't in the house when it happened though." **_Feeling angry build up in his chest at the mere thought of what had happened to Sakura let alone while she was pregnant as well.

They managed to get everything ready and set up and everyone left. With everything that happened it had taken until half nine to sort it all out. Sasuke and Sakura sorted themselves out for bed and Sakura just couldn't get to sleep. So she decided to see if she could sleep with Sasuke. Sasuke was about to fall asleep when he heard Sakura knocking at the door.

"Come in Sakura." Sasuke said facing her. She came in and sat on the bed. "S-Sasuke, c-can I s-stay with y-you tonight please?" Sakura asked looking at the floor, stroking the bed. Without saying anything he just pulled the covers and moved over to make room for her. Taking this as a sign he said, _Yes_, she got in, laid down and pulled the covers up.

All she said was "Thanks, Sasuke," and kissed him on the cheek. Once they were both comfortable Sasuke put his arm over Sakura's waist to show he would be there throughout the night and each said goodnight and fell into a deep sleep.**

* * *

**

**Please review. I hope you like it.**

**Thank you :D **


	4. Truth and Decisions

The next morning they all decided to go to the Hyuuga Residence. There they all had a chat about what had happened to Sakura and how she would be coping and with the baby as well as everything else. She was now, at least, with the man she has and always will love."I can not believe someone would do that to Sakura's family." Ten-Ten said on the verge of tears again.

Neji noticed this and put his arm round her. "I know. Out of all the years I've known Sakura, I never knew anyone to want her or her family dead." Ino replied. She just lent against Shikamaru. Instead of crying. "I never w-would have g-guessed that s-someone could be t-that heartless and cruel. I b-bet they even killed t-themselves."

"How do you know they killed themselves, Hinata?" Naruto asked. "E-easy our bloodline justu, the byakugan can s-sense where people are b-but a-also sense what f-family t-they're from." Hinata replied to Naruto's question. (**A/N: I know I may have changed the characteristics of the byakugan but I did it so it fit with the story**)

"That's sooo cool!!" Naruto said putting his hands into fists. Hinata blushed a deep shade of red/crimson and giggled nervously. "So anyway, could one of you two sense if there was someone else there?" Ten-Ten asked recovering from almost crying again. She looked at Neji and Hinata.

"Yes. There was someone there who wasn't from the Haruno family. It was a man from the land of Snow. That's all I could sense before his life source went." Neji replied before Hinata could say anything. "I s-sensed the s-same thing." Hinata said before the subject was dropped.

They talked for most of the night and they fell asleep in the living room, in couples. Hinata was resting her head on Naruto's shoulders and the other girls were doing the same thing to their boys, Ino on Shikamaru and Ten-Ten on Neji.

* * *

Soon morning came and this time it was Sakura who was the first to wake up. She looked at the clock and it read 7:20 am. She blinked and felt something over her waist. She realised it was Sasuke's arm. She moved it off her and turned over. She looked at Sasuke sleeping peacefully and pressed her lips to his softly and whispered, "Thank you Sasuke for everything you've done." in his ear. She got off the bed and took a shower.

While she was in the shower Sasuke got up properly. What Sakura didn't know was that Sasuke, was awake when she kissed him and said 'Thank you' to him. He sat up and touched his lips. To him they were still tingling from the small, yet important kiss.

* * *

Now Sakura was 3 and a half months pregnant, Sasuke and Sakura had decided to pick a name for the baby. They sat down in the living room and an awkward silence erupted in the room. After what felt like hours, Sakura finally broke the silence. She coughed to get Sasuke's attention.

"So shall we begin discussing what names to pick for the baby?" All Sakura got was a "Hn" from Sasuke and took it as a _Yes_, because he got into a comfortable position. After hours of discussion and small arguments they came up with for a boy, '_Tekayi_' or at least for a middle name '_Itachi_' because Sasuke still felt a little guilty about killing him after he learnt the truth about the massacre of his clan and for a girl, '_Tomoyo_' or '_Mikoto_' and for the middle name '_Uruchi_' but it took some persuading from both sides for each name.

Even though they still had 5 and a half months left they wanted the name choosing to be over with.

* * *

At the mall, the others were enjoying themselves. Suddenly, Ino's phone went off. (You could tell it was Ino's because '_Ain't No Other Man_' By Christina Aguilera come on) Ino answered the call and it was Sakura. After an half hour long call, then the two girls hung up and Ino said that they could go round Sasuke's for the afternoon.

"Great you can come." Sakura said. Then Sasuke's voice was heard. "I'm paying for that phone call by the way, Sakura hurry up." Ino just smiled to herself and they hung up.

After lunch everyone arrived and split into boys and girls. The others had come so there were now 12 of them there. Ten-Ten was the first to speak and everyone broke into conversation. "So Sakura what _are_ you going to call the baby?" Ten-Ten asked. "Well, if it's a boy it's going to be Tekayi and we decided for certain the middle name will be Itachi and if it's a girl it's going to be Tomoyo or Mikoto and for a middle name Uruchi." Sakura said pretty pleased with herself.

Sasuke had just told the boys as well so everyone now knew, well apart from the senseis. "Ahhh, they are such cute names. But why did you choose Uruchi as a middle name and Tekayi as a first name? I know why you chose Mikoto, Itachi and Fugaku." Hinata said, not stuttering even though Naruto was in the room. The girls took notice. "Wow Hinata you didn't stutter and Naruto is in the room." The girls said together quietly so they weren't overheard.

Before Hinata could say anything, Naruto burst in,"Who said my name and why are you talking about me?" Then Naruto fell on the floor with a big bump on his head. Sasuke had punched him. "You are such a loser, Naruto!" Sasuke said getting seriously pissed off. Sakura who was also getting annoying just smiled at Sasuke and said "Thanks." The only reply she got was "Hn." By the response she got, she could tell Sasuke was getting pissed off and if he didn't calm down he would end up killing Naruto.

Sakura got up and asked him to go to the kitchen. She stood there and looked at him, while he just stood there leaning on the counter with his arms folded. Sakura sighed and started to speak,"Sasuke, you have to learn to calm down." She said calmly walking over to him.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said and looked at Sakura. "With the baby coming, you have to be patient and calm. We have to be able to take a lot and _not _threaten to kill it if it gets on our nerves." Sakura said stroking her stomach and had a bit of amusement in her voice. She looked up at Sasuke and hugged him.

He was not expecting a hug and was a bit taken back, but hugged her back. She felt him hug her back and smiled to herself. They broke apart and walked back to the living room. As soon as everything was back to normal Ten-Ten asked something, "Sakura?"

"Hmm." Sakura replied "When Sasuke whacked Naruto over the head, why did you ask Sasuke to go with you to the kitchen?" It was still Ten-Ten talking. Sakura thought for a moment and looked at Sasuke and he was looking at her, while the boys were talking about something stupid. She looked at his eyes and they seemed to be telling her to tell the truth. "I took Sasuke into the kitchen because if I didn't Naruto would be dead now." She said quite uncertain of what she had said. The others looked at each other and just came up with,

"Oh!" The boys had asked Sasuke a similar question and he answered the same. Sort of. Back with the girls Sakura finally answered Hinat's question, "Hinata we chose Uruchi as a middle name because she was Sasuke's aunt and Tekayi as a first name because he was Sasuke's uncle and they were two of only peple to encourage Sasuke when he was younger. (**A/N: Also the others names of their other children, middle names, are the names of Sakura's family members like her mum and dad**)

* * *

After an exciting day, Sasuke told Sakura something he didn't want to tell her, her family's funeral was tomorrow. He found her in her room looking into the night sky.

"Sakura." He said quietly. She didn't move just spoke. So he moved towards her. "Hi, Sasuke." That's all she said. She seemed so miserable. "Have you remembered what day it is tomorrow?" Sasuke said hugging her slightly. "Yes. I have and I'm sorted." Sakura said and let a single tear run down her face.

A silence crept up and Sakura broke the silence again. Before she spoke, she sighed."How do you cope Sasuke, with losing your family?" He looked down and hugged her a little tighter, by this she guessed it was a tender subject for him. He sighed as well and spoke about for the first time in years properly.

"It's not easy, but I've learnt now that they are with me, in a strange way even though they're gone. I treasure the memories I have of my family and the pictures I have and you should do a similar thing too." He said it with a little pain and sadness in his voice, but it didn't change anything.

"Wow, Sasuke." That all she could come up with to say in response. They dropped the subject and got ready for bed. They slept in the same bed again as it was the Haruno family's funeral and Sasuke wanted to comfort her because he knew what she was going through. He had, had no-on there to comfort him on the Uchiha's funeral and with the stress of the baby too it could be too much to handle for Sakura.

* * *

Morning came faster than anyone wished it to and everyone woke up earlier than normal to get ready. Everyone was up and ready by seven in the morning as the funeral started early. Sakura was in her room in her new black kimono, her mum had got her, and was thinking about all the good times.

She had music on quietly and was taken out of her chain of thought when Sasuke came in the room.

It was time. The funeral was about to begin. Everyone, even people who didn't know the Haruno's, were there. Sakura was 4 months pregnant and everyone was careful not to put to much stress on her.

The funeral went fine and as expected. After the funeral, everyone went to the hall at the Ninja Academy. Sakura stuck to Sasuke like glue during that and people came to the last survivors of the Uchiha and Haruno's and said basically the same thing. "We're so sorry." and stuff like that.

In the end Sakura couldn't take it any more and went to the garden and sat on one of the benches. Sasuke had followed her and spoke to her from a few metres away. "Sakura what's wrong?" Sasuke spoke concerned. Hearing his voice she snapped her head up and smiled at him, to her surprise he smiled back.

"I'm fine Sasuke, really." Sasuke wouldn't take that and decided to find out what was really up. "Sakura, something is wrong because you came out here." Sasuke said sitting next to her.

"Hn, I'm just sick and tired of people coming up to me and saying, 'I'm so sorry for your loss.' or 'They loved you very much. They didn't deserve to go like that.', I know all that and I don't need to be told. Also they keep looking at me or pointing and I know they're talking about me. I just don't need it and I can't stand it any longer." She said frustrated.

"I know how you feel. The same thing happened to me when my family died. It was horrible, I felt isolated and crowded at the same time." He finished and sighed. They stayed out there for the rest of the service talking. Eventually, the day finished and everyone went home and Sakura could relax and not have to deal with people pitying her to her face and the same things being repeated over and over again.**

* * *

**

**Please review. I hope you like it.**

**Thank you :D **


	5. Beginning to Settle

Sakura took a shower an got ready for bed and sat in the living room. Sasuke had finished having a shower and was changed for bed too. He came down and saw Sakura just sitting there. "Sakura?" He asked with a puzzled look.

"Hey Sasuke, just wondering what movie to watch. Why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura looked at him and got up looked at his DVD collection. Sasuke watched her for a moment and answered, "No reason, just wondering."

Five minutes later she had chosen to watch _Underworld_, got two spoons and two small tubes of ice-cream, Strawberry and vanilla. She looked at Sasuke and asked, "You wanna watch with me?" Instead of answering he took the vanilla ice-cream and sat on the sofa waiting to press play. Sakura sat next to him and opened the ice-cream and Sasuke pressed play.

They watched the movie and ate the ice-cream. At around 10:30 pm there was a knock at the door. They paused the movie and answered the door. It was Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Ten-Ten, Rock-Lee and Kakashi. Sasuke stared at them and just before anyone could speak Sakura came and hugged Sasuke from behind, surprising everyone.

"Sasuke, can we watch the rest of Underworld now?" Sakura asked. They invited the others in and were about to press play. "Sakura..." It was Ino. "Hn." Sakura answered and looked towards Ino with a spoon of ice-cream in her mouth.

"You're not scared by Underworld?" Ino looked at her concerned. "No why should I be? It's not scary it's just a bit creepy and gory. It's one of my favourite films." She then took the remote from Sasuke who was eating his ice-cream again and pressed play. Everyone watched the movie and Ino and Hinata were a bit scared by it. Just before the end Sasuke and Sakura finished their ice-cream and Sasuke got up took Sakura's tub binned it and threw the spoons in the sink.

He got back just before the end credits came up. Sakura got up and turned the lights on. Ino was still huddling up to Shikamaru and someone took a photo of Ino scared. Shikamaru just glared at them. Sasuke studied each person carefully and soon realised that it seemed they wanted to stay the night.

"Sakura can I talk to you now?!" Sasuke asked and they went to the kitchen and discussed if their friends should stay the night. They discussed it with their friends and they stayed the night. People had to share beds, Sasuke and Sakura shared, _again_, Naruto and Hinata shared, Ino and Shikamaru shared and so did Neji and Ten-Ten. Kakashi had a bed to himself but he had invited Kurenai

when everyone was asleep and she left before people woke up.

* * *

The next day went by as expected, but the day after that, went a bit different. It had started off fine. But at midday Sakura bought something very, _unexpected_, "Sasuke I need to know something." Sakura said getting Sasuke to sit down.

"What do you need to know?" Sasuke looked at her knowing what was coming up. "Remember when you left and just before you did, I told you I loved you more than anything." She spoke tears coming to her eyes at the memory of that night.

"Yeah, I remember." He replied. "Sasuke, I still mean it, all these years I still love you more than anything in this world." Sakura spoke letting a lone tear roll down her cheek. He thought for a moment thinking of a response. He thought he would just say what he wanted to say. He sighed and decided to just say it and get it over with instead of dragging it out.

"I love you too, Sakura. One of the main reason I came back was because of you." Sasuke said quietly and not making eye contact with Sakura. "R-really! Sasuke you mean it, REALLY!" Sakura was so surprised by his response she had to make sure.

"I mean it Sakura. I don't joke or fake my feelings. It's unnecessary." He looked at her this time. Before Sasuke knew what was happening Sakura threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Shocked slightly at her actions Sasuke got over the initial shock and responded to her kiss and they had their first, real kiss. They enjoyed it and deepened the kiss. They only parted because they seriously needed air in their lungs.

The rest of the day, they spent the time together. That day was just them and no-one else existed. That night they slept in the same bed again, as it was becoming a common thing, Sakura slept in the same bed as Sasuke from then on.

* * *

Sakura was now 5 months pregnant and was finding it hard to walk properly. So she stayed at home or was sitting down a lot. Sasuke and Sakura were now sorting out the nursery, with the help of their friends, for their baby and spent the day with their friends. They had spent a good 2 weeks working on it to make it perfect.

Now the nursery was nearly finished, they decided to take a break. At ten-thirty they finished the nursery and they went out for ramen.

"Hinata, have you kissed Naruto yet?" Ino asked, because Hinata wasn't expecting for the question she turned the deepest shade of red ever."Y-Yes. On o-our last d-date." She answered. The girls talked about the boys and Hinata asked Sakura something she knew would come up.

"So Sakura, have you kissed Sasuke? We have kissed our boyfriends so have you kissed him?" Sakura looked around making sure no-one was listening a part from the girls.

"Yes! Me and Sasuke kissed for the first time when I was just past four months pregnant. Also we told each other we love each other for the first time." The girls looked shocked, yet Sakura looked like she was on cloud nine.

* * *

Lee had separated himself from the group. He didn't want to be around that "bastard Sasuke" as he put it. Naruto had gone round Lee's house to see if he was all right. Instead of getting a proper response. Naruto got a shove and a "Hn!"so Naruto just walked off.

Lee went off to find Sasuke to challenge him. He looked and, thanks to Naruto, the others had followed Lee. He found Sasuke talking to Sakura in the park. Lee just stood there in front of them. "Sasuke, I challenge you for the _beautiful_ Sakura's hand." Sasuke stared at him, got up and spoke. "Ok then."

Everyone from their gang was watching and before anyone knew it, the fight was over. Sasuke had won and Lee was laying on the ground wounded and unconscious but Sasuke didn't have a scratch on him.

* * *

Two months had past and Sakura was now 7 months pregnant. It looked like she was about to burst. Sakura was out for a walk and Ino came up behind her. "Hey, Sakura." They sat on a bench and started talking.

"Sakura, you look like you're going to burst. Should I get undercover." Ino placed a hand on Sakura's stomach. Suddenly Ino took her hand away before Sakura could say anything. "Hahaha, I guess even the baby doesn't appreciate your terrible jokes either Ino." Sakura said having a laughing fit.

"Oh, very funny Sakura. Looks like the baby has the attitude of it's father." Looking away pouting and walked away sulking but actually really pleased that she felt the baby kick even if she wouldn't admit it.

* * *

After that little encounter, Ino and Sakura went their separate ways and Ino went off to meet Shikamaru at the front gate of the Ninja Academy. He, as usually, complained that Ino was in a mood. "Great, mind-numbing junk about Sakura AGAIN!" He got up went over to Ino. Sighed and tried to calmed her down.

"OK, what was it this time?" That was the beginning of her rant. "Can you believe it? First Sakura, now her brat of a child." Shikamaru just looked at her and sat down. "It kicked me! I made a joke and I put my hand over her stomach and it kicked me and hard as well." Shikamaru didn't even reply just sighed.

"Oh, that is sooo Sasuke's child as the attitude of him that's for sure." For about the next hour, she whined, complained and ranted about Sakura, Sasuke and their child. Instead of going on a nice ordinary date Shikamaru had planned, he sat there being tortured by Ino's constant complaints.

"_**Complain, complain, complain and more complaining. That's all she does even if we're on a date or anywhere together." **_Shikamaru sat there rubbing the back of his head. **_"Oh my god. Sakura is such a pain. Thank god I can talk about it with Shikamaru. Even though I did actually like feeling the baby kick, but I'm not gonna tell anyone am I? I have my reputation to uphold thank you very much." _**Ino was still talking but there were some things she kept to herself.

About half an hour went by and, Ino gave up ranting and sat next to Shikamaru. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. She had been up half the night worrying about Sakura and had gotten up early because she couldn't sleep.

She was so relaxed that she fell asleep. Shikamaru was shocked and surprised, that he jumped at her sudden contact. He poked her and whispered to her. "Ino. Ino! Wake up!" No use, she was so asleep it seemed she was dead to the world, apart from the fact she was breathing and slightly moving every now and then.

They sat like that until Ino woke up, which was about two hours later. Shikamaru was sooo bored by then and numb. She woke up, rubbed her eyes and looked up at Shikamaru, who was staring at the clouds floating past.

She sat up straight and blushed a very deep shade of red. She got up brushed herself off and got up. She avoided eye contact and whispered, "Thank you." and ran off. That left a very confused Shikamaru in it's tracks. He just shrugged it off and went home.**

* * *

**

**Please review. I hope you like it.**

**Thank you :D **


	6. The Mission

It was the end of the week and everyone was relaxing. Out of nowhere the guys were called to the Hokage's office. "Lord Hokage what's wrong?" Naruto asked once in the room.

"Guys, sorry about this but I need you for a short body guarding mission. It should last no longer than a couple of weeks, at the most. Look I'm sorry but you know that everyone is busy at the moment and you are not only the best for this but also the ones capable of doing this. If I had a choice you wouldn't be going ok? You will start tomorrow." Tsunade said. "Ok, then." Everyone said sadly looking down. They walked out of the Hokage's office slowly and went to spent time with the girls.

* * *

Once at Ten-Ten's house the guys told the girls we were to leave for a body guarding mission tomorrow. The girls however, took it harder than the boys did.

"WHAT! They expect you to go on a mission when you're having time off and one of us is pregnant too!" Ino screamed and looked the the boys. "Yeah. I mean could they get anyone else to guard this person?" Hinata asked.

Sakura and Ten-Ten took it hard as well, Sakura worse because Sasuke might not not be around to see the birth of his child, but could see in the boys faces they didn't want to go either, it was just their duty to go.

* * *

The next morning came faster than expected. Everyone was up and ready early and spent as much time together as possible. They all went to the gate and waited for Kakashi and their client. While waiting for them, they had a chance to talk.

"I don't want you to go, Naruto." Hinata said sadly and hugged him tightly. Naruto chuckled a little and stroked Hinata's hair and replied, "Hinata, I have to, it's my duty. I don't want to, I'd rather stay here with you but sadly I can't." The other said similar things to the girls, but Sasuke something entirely different.

"Sasuke, please don't go. What if you're not around for when the baby's born." Sakura sadly said with tears in her eyes. Sasuke smiled and made her look at him.

"Sakura even though I'm going on a mission, you know I'd rather stay with you, but I promise you I will be here to see our child being born." He said with a small smile, reserved only for her, and kissed her.

The boys kissed their girlfriends and just as they were kissing, Kakashi popped in a puff of smoke with the client. "Kakashi-sensei, don't do that. Anyway, you are an hour late." Naruto shouted up to Kakashi, who was sitting on the top of the Konoha gate. "Sorry guys, I got lost on the path of......" He started and was cut off by the girls giggling at what the guys had said.

They said their goodbyes and the boys left on their mission.

It had only been a few hours since the boys had left and the girls were already missing them. They had gone to Ino's house to try and get their minds off of the boys.

* * *

Round Ino's they tried everything they could think of and some other things lying around house, but quickly got bored of them and could get their minds off the boys. Even some of their other friends and the senseis or people they knew, tried to get their minds away from the possible threats the boys would be in, but failed.

A few days had past and everyone was trying so hard to get on with their lives. Sakura only had just under 3 weeks left until the baby was due and she was getting everything ready. Like packing her stuff for hospital and sorting out the baby clothes, a out fit a few sizes as she didn't know how big the baby would be. The day went quick and the next day soon came.

However Sakura was more worried about the mission the guys were one because Sasuke was away when it was so close to the due date and technically she could go into labour at any time and she didn't want Sasuke to miss the birth of his child.

* * *

On the mission the boys had encountered a few mishaps, but had kept the client alive. They were over half ways to their destination and they ran into some ninja. "Protect the client!" shouted Kakashi from the front. "Don't forget to protect yourselves as well." said Naruto to the other boys.

A battle ensued and the boys won. They had a few cuts and only a few serious wounds, but after some time resting they were back on their feet and moving.

Over a week past and they were at their destination and had protected their client and, killed the ones after him. They were now on their way home, _FINALLY. _

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks and the girls were excited to see the boys again. As Sakura was almost about to have her baby and Sasuke wasn't there they decided to give her some alone time.

It was almost nightfall and Sakura was watching a movie. "Don't worry, daddy will be back soon. I hope." Sakura whispered to her baby and herself as the baby seemed really active and she was getting a bit uncertain Sasuke would be coming back within the time she had left of her pregnancy.

Sakura starred out of the window and chuckled to herself, '_**It sure feels weird calling Sasuke daddy. I wonder how he will feel about it.**_'

* * *

It had been two weeks and three days, it was getting closer and closer to due date and the boys still weren't back.

It was about eight in the morning when the boys came back through the gates. "Ok, boys go home and get some rest." Kakashi spoke and went home in a puff of smoke, where he was greeted by Kurenai.

Before the others could get two steps to their home, the girls had seen them and hugged them.

"We are sooo glad to see you after over two weeks." Ino said. The girls gave the boys a welcome back kiss and a long hug. After all the welcome backs were finished with, they had

ramen together (as a group) and then went their separate ways.

* * *

At their house, Sasuke and Sakura talked about the mission and other things. "Sasuke, I'm glad your back." Sakura said, laying her head on his shoulder. She was relaxed and started to stroke her stomach absent-mindedly.

"So, everything ok, with the baby and everything while I was gone." he replied noticing her stroking her stomach. "Yeah, everything's fine, expect for you weren't here. It's due in less than a week, it's a miracle we got everything ready in time." She answered getting a movie to watch.

Halfway, through the movie Sasuke fell asleep and so did Sakura.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto had gone to the park. They were staring at the clouds going past. "Naruto."

"Hm." Naruto said looking at Hinata, who was blushing. "I'm glad your back. I missed you so much." Hinata said looking at him, but not giving eye contact with him.

"I'm glad I'm back too, Hinata. I missed you too." Naruto said, then kissed her. All their emotions were poured into that one kiss. Then they continued to look at the clouds and Naruto fell asleep.

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru had gone to, the forest so they could be alone. Ino cuddled up to Shikamaru, as they were sitting on a tree branch, and said what the others girls had said and kissed him. They had a major make-out session. (**A/N: I couldn't think of a good description of what they did. Sorry I know its rubbish**)

* * *

Neji and Tenten had gone to their old training grounds and just relaxed. Tenten sat with her back against Neji's chest and was just glad to see he was ok. "You know I prefer it when we have missions together. We get it done quicker and we don't have to be apart." Tenten said hoping Neji would pick up on what she was trying to say.

The corners of Neji's mouth turned up slightly and hugged Tenten tighter. "I know what you mean but we're shinobi we don't always get what we want." Tenten snuggled into Neji closer and for the rest of the day they just talked to each other and enjoyed being together.**

* * *

**

**Please review. I hope you like it.**

**Thank you :D **


	7. Hello Mikoto Uruchi Uchiha

After a couple of days of catching up they started to get Sakura's stuff, which she would take to hospital, ready. After the stuff was ready and packed the group spent some time together. This was because they knew that it could be any time the baby comes and they wanted to be ready.

They also knew that once the baby was here then it would be hard to get together because having a baby takes up so much time.

* * *

It was now due date for Sakura's baby and the day was going as any other day when suddenly her waters broke and she was rushed to hospital.

After 10 hours of being in labour, contractions and nearly breaking Sasuke's hand it was over.

The nurse came in with a bundle in her arms. "Congratulations! It's a beautiful, healthy baby girl." She said smiling and handling the baby to Sakura.

Sakura took the blanket off from over the baby's face and smiled with tears in her eyes.

She had her mother's eyes and her father's hair and looked a lot like Sasuke but had a little Sakura in her too.

"She's beautiful, Sasuke." Sakura said quietly. She handed the new born Mikoto Uruchi Uchiha to her father. He smiled and kissed the baby. They discussed what/who she looked like and other things, anything that came to mind. Sakura was holding Mikoto again and the others came in.

"Oh wow Sakura she's beautiful." Ino said looking at the baby. They also discussed Mikoto. "So Sakura why did you choose Mikoto and not Tomoyo?" Ino asked curious. "Well it was Sasuke's mother's name and I've heard a lot about her and so wanted to honour her in some way."

After everyone had been and gone, Sasuke took Mikoto from Sakura and placed her in a cradle, given by the hospital, while Sakura was asleep. After a while Sasuke fell asleep as well.

Two days in the hospital was enough and Sakura went home.**

* * *

**

**Please review. I hope you like it.**

**Thank you :D **


	8. Epilogue

**Well this is the epilogue. It's 9 years from the story and Sasuke and Sakura have had 2 more children called Tekayi and Fugaku.**

* * *

Sakura was nervous, really nervous. She was getting married in less than an hour. As her dad wasn't there any more Kakashi would take his place.

As she was ready and waiting for it to start, it dawned on her after all these years, she would have no family there as Sasuke wouldn't either. She finally understood him much better than before and understood why he felt the way he did. She was lost in her thought when she heard someone talking. "Mummy, it's time." Mikoto said running to get into her position.

Sakura smiled, grabbed her boutique and stood ready. She then remembered when they first said they loved each other and their first, real kiss.

* * *

'_Sakura bought something very, unexpected, "Sasuke I need to know something." Sakura said getting Sasuke to sit down. "What do you need to know?" Sasuke looked at her knowing what was coming up._

"_Remember when you left and just before you did, I told you I loved you more than anything." She spoke tears coming to her eyes."Yeah, I remember." He replied. "Sasuke, I still mean it, all these years I still love you more than anything in this world." _

_Sakura spoke letting a lone tear roll down her cheek. He thought for a moment thinking of a response. He thought he would just say what he wanted to say and get it over with._

"_I love you too, Sakura. The main reason I came back was because of you." Sasuke said quietly and not making eye contact with Sakura. "R-really! Sasuke you mean it, REALLY!" Sakura was so surprised by his response she had to make sure. _

"_I mean it Sakura. I don't joke or fake my feelings." He looked at her this time. Before Sasuke knew what was happening Sakura threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips._ _Shocked slightly at her actions Sasuke got over the initial shock and responded to her kiss and they had their first, real kiss. They enjoyed it and deepened the kiss. They only parted because they seriously needed air in their lungs.'_

She smiled to herself and then the music started.

* * *

Sasuke was waiting for it to start and end as he was so nervous. As he was waiting he remembered when he proposed to Sakura.

'_It was an ordinary day and Sasuke was planning to propose to Sakura and had been for some time. He had everything planned and everything ready __Sasuke was sitting down watching a movie when Sakura came down after putting the kids to bed. Sakura noticed something, a small box, on the table and went to it. __It had her name on it, so she opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring, Sasuke had spent weeks looking for it, which was believable and there was a note with it._

_Sasuke was now watching Sakura and had an ear out for the kids. On the note it read: **Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, Sakura? Sasuke xxx **__She looked at him with teary eyes and throw herself on him with a huge hug and saying YES, YES, YES!! As loud as she could without waking the kids up. _"_Do I have to put the ring on myself?" She asked _"_No." He answered putting the ring on her ring finger._

_The next morning Sakura told all their friends she was engaged, she also told the kids mummy was getting married. She was in a good mood all week._'

He smiled to himself and stood in place and felt a tug on his leg. He looked down and saw Tekayi and Fugaku was behind him smiling "Daddy, Fugaku is annoying me!" Tekayi said making a face. Sasuke chuckled a bit.

"Ok then, you stand here and Fugaku stand there and don't move." Sasuke said firmly placing them either side of him. Even though they were young they knew not to mess with Sasuke. Before either of the boys said anything the music started.

* * *

Down the isle came Ino, Ten-Ten and Hinata in their bridesmaids dresses. Then the bride music started and down the isle came Mikoto, then Sakura being lead by Kakashi. They reached the alter and Sasuke took Sakura from Kakashi and stepped towards the Hokage. Sakura looked beautiful, a floor length, off the shoulder dress decorated with cherry blossoms and a beautiful veil also decorated cherry blossoms too, which was behind her. Sakura gave her boutique to Mikoto and faced Sasuke. They said their vows and were pronounced husband and wife and kissed then went to the party/reception.

There they were congratulated, cheered and were happy. After the party and after the honeymoon they lived normal but happy lives. They lived a happy life as did everyone else.

Naruto also became Hokage the most legendary one ever to have lived, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Kakashi became ANBU captains, Sakura became a great medical nin and the beautiful cherry blossom of Konoha, Ino, Ten-Ten and Hinata plus Kurenai became great jounins and taught young ninjas the ninja way.

The fan girls and boys, you may ask, well they never gave up hope even when Sakura had Mikoto still followed them around by habit. Well old habits die hard. (They did live their own lives but still thought they stood at chance.)

THE END**

* * *

**

**Well that's the end of the story I hope you liked it.**

**Please review. Constructive criticism appreciated but no flames please.**

**Thank you**


End file.
